3D
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Alice is trying to understand the concept of '3d' but doesn't quite get it. And how does this relate to her  trying to  following Break all day? warning, slight OOC, but it fits in this story! latest to my oneshot couples collection. Break/Alice


Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I've been buried under mocks, procrastination and writer's block.  
This is a Alice/Break for blacklightangel!  
This is one of the first requests I got, but Break/Alice has to be one of the hardest pairings ever! (in my case at least) To everyone who's done a Break/Alice fanfic, you're amazing! (not that the rest of you aren't)  
By the way, thanks for all the reviews you guys have kept giving me for my other stories! I know I don't usually reply, but I am very grateful for them, just so you know. I'm the type of dork who bounces off the wall when I get one ^_^*  
So without any further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts!

* * *

Alice wondered down the hallways of the Reinsworth estate. Why couldn't she ever figure out where the heck the meat was kept in this place?

Sharon had told Alice several times but… well…Alice usually tuned herself out whenever Sharon started speaking. These days Sharon just kept going on about these inedible love thing and it was boring Alice to tears.

"Ah, Alice." Alice turned to see Oz.

"Manservant! Where is the meat kept here?" Alice demanded.

"I think Sharon and Break took the last of what was in the house for the afternoon tea," Oz answered. "Gil and I are leaving to see Ada. Would you like to come?"

"See Ada or eat meat," Alice said flatly. "Oz, what do you think?"

Oz laughed. "Ok, we'll see you when we get back then. I think the tea is still happening if you want something to eat."

Alice headed back in the opposite direction until she arrived in the lounge where Sharon was sipping tea. No surprise there. And Break…he was probably in a cupboard somewhere.

"Alice." Sharon smiled and motioned to the seat next to her. Alice looked at it and shuddered inwardly, animal instincts kicking in.

"I'm hungry," Alice announced instead. She stood where she was, arms folded over her chest rather than sitting next to Sharon.

"There's plenty of food left if you care to join us Alice~!"

Alice jumped so high she almost hit the roof. She landed behind one of the sofas on the other side of the room. She growled and, in her anger, lifted the couch above her head, lifting the seal momentarily.

"YOU STUPID CLOWN!"

"My, my, Emily~" Break said, turning to that creepy doll of his. "Do you think we scared her?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Before Alice could throw the couch at Break, Gil and Oz rushed in, probably hearing Alice's loud voice. Gil put the seal back in place and Oz made sure Alice wasn't crushed by the couch.

"Good grief Break…" Sharon sighed and then sipped her tea.

Oz coaxed Alice out of the room with a meat sandwich while Gil went ahead to meet Ada.

"Stupid clown," Alice huffed. She took the sandwich from Oz and threw the bread over her shoulder and just ate the meat.

"Break can be nice, Alice," Oz said, picking up the bread. "You just have to get to know him."

"I already know him," Alice argued. "He disappears into closets, eats ten times his weight in sugar, and has a creepy doll!"

"...Well, yeah, that's pretty much Break," Oz had to agree. "But there's more than just his teasing side. Stick with him for the day and you'll see."

Alice frowned, not liking the idea, as Oz smiled and said goodbye. She didn't believe Break had another side. But then again, when Sharon tried to teach Alice the beauty of art, she kept saying that things were either '2-dimensional' or '3-dimensional,' which, when Alice asked, meant that they had more than one sides.

Alice hummed and she decided to listen to Oz for once. Sharon said that people were '3-dimensional' in an attempt to explain the concept better to Alice. So, that must meant Break had two other sides. There was his annoying, jump out of a cupboard and scare the living daylights out of you side, and then…well, Alice decided, she would just have to find out.

Alice marched back into the lounge, actually happy to see Break for once. He was sitting in a chair, eating some sugar coated food. Sharon had gone though, so Alice took her seat and stared intensely at Break opposite her.

Break shoved a piece of candy into his mouth, waiting for Alice to open her mouth and probably yell at him. But she didn't. she just kept staring at him as if she was trying to find something.

"Ne, Alice~? Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Break asked.

"I'm trying to find your two other sides," Alice answered. She took a sandwich and threw away the bread again, eating as she tried to find these other sides. There didn't seem to be any difference though.

"Two other sides…?" Break turned to Emily. "What do you suppose she means, Emily?"

"Sharon said things have more than one side," Alice cut in before that stupid doll could insult her. "And Oz said that too, that you have more than one side. So, I'm going to find these other sides!"

"…Uh huh…And how are you planning on doing that?" Break questioned.

"Oz said that I should stick to you," Alice answered. "So that's what I'm going to do."

"I see…" Break suddenly grinned, and Alice didn't trust it. "In that case Alice…" Break got up and then prodded Alice in the forehead. "You're it!"

"What are you talking about now, you stupid clown?" Alice demanded. However, by the time she had blinked, a cupboard door was closing shut.

"Not so fast!" Alice caught the door before it clicked closed, and let out a triumphant 'AH-HA!'…until she saw that Break had already vanished.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?"

(a.n- seriously though, how _does _he do that?)

* * *

Alice stormed through the corridors, trying to find the clown. So far, she wasn't finding anything new and was beginning to get mad at Oz for suggesting it to her. She had been looking for the clown for over an hour now! She could have been looking for more meat instead!

The creaking of a cupboard being closed caught Alice's ears and she poked her head into the room. She pouted, seeing it was only Liam pulling out some papers from the cupboard she had heard.

Alice was about to leave when she noticed that Sharon was in the room too. No one had noticed her yet so Alice craned her head forward a little more and smirked. She'd found him.

Alice observed Break for a bit, wondering if maybe he shoed one of these other sides while she wasn't around. She did notice something different. He didn't smile or disappear into any wardrobes – that was something new. He didn't even pull out a piece of candy for over ten minutes! Alice nearly fainted. Was this really the same Break she was looking for?

Break looked very serious as he talked with Liam and Sharon. Alice couldn't be bothered listening to whatever they were saying and concentrated on finding these other sides. She must have found one of them, because Alice still wasn't sure she was looking at the stupid clown who'd scared her out of her skin earlier that day.

She wasn't sure what she did to give herself away, but Break turned and Alice failed to hide in time. Break suddenly had that grin on his face.

"Look, Emily!" he cried. "Alice found us!"

"Wow. I thought she'd be too stupid to find us," Emily said.

"Now, now, Emily. We mustn't say things like that even if it's true!" And Break pulled out a lollipop from who knows where and shoved it in his mouth.

Yes. This was the same Break.

"But I found you!" Alice shouted, coming out from her hiding place. "And I found one of your sides, you dumb clown!"

"One of your sides…?" both Liam and Sharon asked.

"The stupid rabbit didn't understand it when you explained dimensions to her," Emily said.

Alice picked up the nearest object, a book in this case, and threw it at the doll. It missed when Break dodged and before Alice could take another shot, Liam stopped her.

"There is no time for this!" Liam said, hurrying Alice out of the room. Break and Sharon followed behind.

"Why? What's wrong? Stop pushing!" Alice dug her heel into Liam's foot, forcing him to stop.

"Is the rabbit deaf as well as dumb?" Emily asked.

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU TO SEAWEED HEAD'S STUPID BROTHER SO HE CAN CUT YOU INTO LITTLE PIECES AND THEN-!"

"Alice," Sharon said. "Now is hardly the time. There's a chain on the loose!"

Alice's bad mood instantly left. Finally, some action! She sped up ahead of everyone else, not caring if she didn't know where they were supposed to be going. She left the house and sniffed the air, instantly catching a strong scent. Her feet moved even faster. She moved so far ahead she didn't hear Liam, Sharon or Break calling after her.

It was easy to find the chain. It stunk of blood. The chain seemed to catch Alice's scent and turned the second she stepped on the scene. Alice smirked at it. She knew this loser.

"Long time no see, Piper." Alice cracked her knuckles loudly. She couldn't wait to fight this guy again.

"B-Rabbit?" the chain screamed. "Just when I thought I was rid of you!" The Piper pulled out his weapon, a pipe, and began to play. The dead bodies around him rose and made their way to Alice in an incredibly speed.

"All right, Seaweed Head! Release the…" Alice's voice trailed off. Oh crap.

As much as she hated it, Alice knew she had to run. But the slaves the Piper was controlling were so much faster than Alice. When one leapt and managed to land on Alice, pinning her to the ground, the others just kept piling on her. Alice struggled, kicked and shouted all her body would let her, but the bodies were too heavy and the Piper's control on them was too strong.

"I actually thought I might see you here, B-Rabbit," the Piper said as he came to gloat over Alice's buried body. She could barely breathe with all the weight on them, crushing her lungs…

"Things were strangely quiet in the Abyss for once," the Piper continued. "I heard something about you teaming up with Pandora. I hope you don't expect them to come help you. I know that there's another chain around here that's wreaking havoc, more than me, for the moment at least. Pity you're so weak and pathetic now. I would have enjoyed-"

Alice tuned out after the Piper dare called her pathetic and weak. Nobody did that and lived. Nobody insulted her like that.

Suddenly, the bodies didn't seem so heavy, suddenly the Piper's spell didn't seem so strong. Alice threw the bodies off her and charged for the Piper but… he wasn't there.

"Alice!" Break ran towards Alice, dropping his bloody sword by the dead Piper. Alice, who was still trying to get oxygen around her body again, was light headed and couldn't fully understand what was happening.

"Are you all right? Are you injured anywhere? What happened?" Break's questions were coming rather fast, even though he tried to control them. Alice just blinked. Was Break actually caring about her, not teasing her? Had she died and gone to heaven where Break wasn't annoying and Emily didn't speak?

"Uh…" was all Alice could say for a moment. When oxygen was flowing freely through her body again, she was still in a state of shock from this strange Break. "Are _you _feeling all right…?" Alice gasped and jumped away from Break. "Your under Piper's spell too! That dead one must be just an illusion!"

"No you stupid rabbit!" Emily hissed. Alice frowned. Okay. She wasn't in heaven. Damn.

"Alice, you should know better than to go off by yourself when Gil can't release the seal!" Break said. He shook his head and the anger melted away for a second. For a second, Alice saw a face she'd never seen on Break before. It was sad, concerned, caring.

"OMG WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BREAK?" Alice demanded.

Break sighed. "She's fine."

"Damn. I was hoping that chain would get her," Emily said with her own sigh.

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed.

"Calm down now, Alice," Break said, that stupid grin on his face. Aw. Alice had to admit, she kind of liked the caring Break. He wasn't so annoying!

Break took Alice gently by the shoulders, leading her past the carnage the Piper had caused. "Sharon and Liam must have taken care of the other chain now…ooh…neither of them are going to be pleased… I wasn't supposed to run off like that…"

Alice stopped in her tracks, causing Break to bump into her.

"Did you run off to help me?" Alice asked.

"Your seal was still in place, Alice," Break reminded her, gently pushing her forward. "I thought you would have died…!" Again, Break accidentally let some emotion into his voice. He had been scared.

"I'm not so weak," Alice grumbled.

"I know you aren't," Break agreed. "With your seal lifted. Alice, you must remember to take better care of yourself! What if something happened to you?"

Again Alice stopped. This time, she spun around to face Break.

"Are you saying you care about me, clown?"

Break was caught off guard and froze. Alice gasped and then cheered.

"I found your third side!" She gasped again, this time in horror. "OMG, Break has a caring side! One that's not annoying! One that doesn't eat candy!" Alice could have fainted.

"Emily, what on earth do you think Alice is on about~?" Break asked. He was using that stupid tone of his. He was back to his usual side, his candy gorging, don't take anything serious, annoying side. Alice frowned at this. She liked the idea of the clown caring, and for her of all people! She'd been planning blackmail for payback for this morning.

"How should I know?" Emily replied.

Alice huffed and stormed ahead. One second he cares for her, the next he's insulting her! Sheesh!

"Alice~? Don't go so fast. You'll-"

_Trip! Thud!_

"…trip…"

Alice sat up, covered in…she didn't even want to know what. Probably bits and pieces from the Piper's victims. Alice growled and then screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. This was the worst day ever!

"Alice? Is everything all right?" Break asked, offering her his hand.

"NO! First there's no meat, then you scare the living daylights out of me, then you tease me, then you make me find you, then the stupid Piper almost beat me, and he insulted me too! Then _you _have to come save me, and you act like you actually care about me for a second, then insult me the next, and now this!"

Alice screamed again. She couldn't remember a time when she'd acted like this before, but she'd had enough! Maybe it was that human side of her kicking in. She wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum. She didn't even know why.

Alice opened her mouth to let forth another cry of anger when something fell onto her tongue. Alice closed her mouth, wondering what it was. A ball? It tasted like strawberries.

"I think I found _your _third dimension, Alice," Break said with a soft smile. He knelt down beside her, holding his hand to her. There were more fruit flavoured candies in his hand.

"I'm not usually like this," Alice objected, trying to sound tough again. She couldn't believe she'd acted like that, especially in front of him.

"I'm not usually like this either," Break admitted. He took Alice's hand and carefully lifted her to her feet. Seeing as Alice was shivering slightly, drenched in cold blood probably, Break took off his cloak and threw it around Alice's shoulders.

Break gently lead Alice back to where Sharon and Liam were looking for them. Alice sucked on the fruit drop the whole time. She couldn't believe that, even for a second, she liked the taste of strawberries more than meat. She couldn't believe that it was because Break had given the drop to her.

* * *

"Stop being so greedy!" Gil shouted as he tried to take his piece of meat back from Alice.

"But I like meat!" Alice argued, taking a huge bite out of it. Gil groaned and gave up after that.

Gil's meat was quickly finished by Alice and she held her hand out expectantly for more.

"I think there's some at the tea Sharon and Break are having," Oz said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Alice grabbed Gil and Oz's arms and dragged them outside to where Sharon and Break were sitting outside. Break had that stupid look on his face, eating probably his hundredth piece of candy and Sharon…

"Meat!" Alice snatched the last meat sandwich out of Sharon's hands before she could blink.

"…Alice…" Uh oh! Sharon was mad! But Alice was hungry, so she tried to fight her animal instincts…but Sharon had that face on her look.

A loud rattling sound caught everyone's attention. Break was shaking the metal box full of fruit drops loudly, trying to get one to come out.

"Ah!" Break said happily as several landed in his palm. He offered his hand to Alice. "Perhaps you would like one?"

There was a pink ball sitting in Break's hand. Alice had been in this world long enough to know that pink flavoured candy was generally strawberry.

"Do you really think Alice will give up meat for some sweets?" Gil said sarcastically.

"Um…Sorry I took your sandwich, Sharon onee-chan," Alice said quietly, handing it back to Sharon. Sharon looked very surprised, and touched.

Alice took the pink drop out of Break's hand and popped it into her mouth. Everyone looked rather shocked that Alice had chosen sweet over meat. However, Alice and Break flashed the other a small smile.

"Hey!" Alice said suddenly. "Do you reckon they have strawberry-flavoured meat?"

* * *

Ta da!  
I'm really sorry if that isn't up to standard! It's 12:30am as I'm doing this now and Break/Alice is just so hard! So I apologise now. Hope it still made you laugh or smile somewhere though.  
Ok! So, to all you who have read my previous works, review or favourite to say you love the couple, even if you don't like the story. I'm entering a story competition so if you have any tips you could give me in the reviews, or even just pm, I'd be very grateful!  
Oh, speaking of reviews, I sometimes put up a review that made me laugh or made me feel amazing on my profile. Just in case anyone has a problem with their review being on my profile, just put it at the end of the review. You can also see the couple ratings so far in my profile, just in case anyone didn't know. (Oz/Alice in the lead with Gil/Alice not far behind just so you know)  
also, to everyone who has asked me to do more for a couple i've done before, i will get to work on it! i promise!  
Ok, that's enough of my ramble. Thank you all for reading!

Pineapple out!


End file.
